Eva Combat
by Rei-00-Ayanami
Summary: In the world after third Impact Shinji leads the life of a school student, Rei Ayanami a childhood friend of his, A orphan taken in by the Akagi’s, Eva Combat A Evangelion Simulation game created by Nerv Corporation. OCC. ShinjiXRei AsukaXKaoru ToujiXHi
1. Chapter 1

**Post Third Impact**

**Eva Combat - in the world after third Impact Shinji leads the life of a school student, he has a dark criminal past of computer crimes. Rei Ayanami a child hood friend of his, A orphan taken in by the Akagi's, at a very young age. Eva Combat - A Evangelion Simulation game created by Nerv Corporation**

**Written By John Chalker**

**Chapter One**  
"**Speech"**  
'**thought'**

* * *

Current year 2016

Shinji was typing some lines of code when the apartment door opened.

"We're home!" Called out Yui as she and Gendo walked threw the door  
"Welcome home mom and dad" he saved his project and went to sit beside his father on the couch  
"How was school Shinji" Gendo stopped flicking threw the television channels when he saw something that spiked his interest  
"It was alright " His father nodded and didn't push the matter, He knew if his son didn't give up the information willingly you won't get it at all, After all Gendo was the one who trained him

Shinji stood up "Excuse me" he walked past his father and into his room to make a call, He heard his mom say something but he ignored it as he had much needed business to deal with

"Kensuke is that you?  
"_Yeah man what's up"_  
"You doing anything?"  
"_Not at the moment.." there was a puase "No way man"_

Shinji was startled at his friends change of tone

"Why not, Now is the perfect time if we want to go unnoticed"  
There was a few seconds silence  
"_Man I don't know why I listen to you"_  
Shinji smiled "So we're all systems go"  
_Kensuke sighed "Yeah, be here in half an hour.. Bye"_

Kensuke had hung up the phone before he could reply, He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his notebook stuffing it into his bag before walking downstairs

"Mom I'm going out"  
"Wait just there shinji"  
'Oh crap' His mother was really strict some days "Where are you going?"  
' Think of something…. Think of something…' "Kensuke's, we are having a gaming session" 'yes! that's good'  
"That would explain the notebook, And were you expecting to leave without giving your mum a hug" she stretched her arms out to the boy  
"Surely dear don't you think he is old enough not to be classed as a child?" 'Saved by my father.. How ironic'

She dropped her arms in defeat "Very well Shinji, Don't be out to late"  
"Yes mom" Shinji quickly made a exit out the door

"You baby him to much Yui"  
"You don't seam to complain.. And you're a grown man"  
"That's because I enjoy a pretty woman tending to me 24/7"  
"Oh shut up"

Gendo smirked after he got a retaliation from his wife

"You don't think he is getting up to illegal activities again?" Yui said as she placed down her husbands dinner  
"I don't think he would after what he was warned with after his last act"  
Yui nodded as they ate in silence

---------------

Shinji waited a few seconds before knocking

'I hope she isn't….' Before he could finish that thought the door swung open and a young girl around the age of 12 leapt onto shinji immediately gluing herself to his waist

"SHIN-CHAN"  
'oh god'  
"Hi Keira, is Kensuke home"  
She pouted before letting go "I thought you came to see me" Shinji started to get nervous  
'Danm this child scares me' he patted her on the head "Another time princess" 'Where is he!'  
Keira giggled to herself and raced inside to get her brother "Onee-chan, Shinji-Chan is here"  
Kensuke walked down stairs rolling his eyes "Shut up you annoying little brat!"  
"Whoa dude take it easy" Shinji was surprised at Kensuke's outburst

Keira just stopped and sat on the couch with a smile on her face  
Shinji started to feel uncomfortable "Man can we go to your room.. Like now?"  
Kensuke nodded knowing full well what he meant, Shinji followed him upstairs

After they were safely inside his room Kensuke began  
"So let me get this straight, You want us to gain access to the Magi?"  
Shinji smiled "Of course, seeing as dad owns the company we cant get into to much trouble if we are caught"  
"Wouldn't Naoko be working tonight?" Kensuke asked fear evident on his voice  
"Nope.. Everyone has been given a night off, If we want to install some hacks we got to do it now"

Shinji grabbed his notebook and plugged it in,  
"Why couldn't you ask your mum or dad?"  
Shinji looked at his friend like he said the most stupidest thing ever  
"They wouldn't have allowed it"  
Kensuke nodded in understanding

"But you already have access to unit one, The Test type which no one else but you or your mum have access to, Also known as the god of Evangelion, Not to mention your friend Ayanami who has unit zero, the prototype"

Shinji smiled knowing every part was true "Still we cant have unlimited lives now can we?"

Kensuke nodded "You do have a point"  
"Good" Shinji connected the final cable "Now lets get started, I just finished the code so we just got to install it into script B-17 inside folder Godzilla"  
Kensuke nodded and both boys started attacking the firewalls surrounding the Magi  
"You know man, Touji is going to be pissed when he knows we have the upper hand"  
Shinji smirked "Don't tell him just yet, Your always whining that he kicks your arse so live it up for a week or two"

Kensuke chuckled "haha this is going to be fun"  
Shinji stoped typing "Ok script is installed, Fix the firewalls and clear the logs"

Kensuke nodded and started up his trace wiper application that erased the logs off the magi and covered they're tracks  
"That was easy" he fell back onto his bed

"Yeah thankfully the Akagi's weren't there to stop us"  
"Want a drink Shinji?"

Shinji nodded and started pilfering threw the cheat scripts he made up, he uploaded a few threw the uplink he just established as Kensuke went to get some soda's.

-----------------

Rei was watching the screen of the Computer inside her home 'Shinji shinji shinji.. Imagine if mom or sis saw you doing that'

she quickly closed the window when Naoko walked in the room "What are you up to Rei?"  
"Nothing mum just chatting to some friends" She replied trying not to sound nervous like a kid caught with their hand in a cookie jar.  
She looked at her suspiciously "very well, Dinner will be ready soon"

Rei nodded as Naoko turned and walked out of the room

'Better find out what dear shinji is up to' Rei thought as she shut down the computer and walked down to the lounge room

-------------

After uploading a few things to the Magi shinji closed the connection and put his stuff in his bag  
"I better get going man, Mum is going to crack if I don't get home early"

Kensuke looked up from his screen "Oh ok man, I'll see you at school tomorrow"  
"Yeah see ya then" Shinji showed himself out making sure to avoid his little sister  
'She gives me the creeps' He started his short walk home 'With those new codes we should be able to access higher power and strength ability's' he smiled at the idea

It wasn't long and he was home, He noticed his mom and dad watching television "Oh welcome home shinji, I put you dinner in the oven"

"Thanks mum" he made a beeline to the kitchen to grab some food before heading upstairs 'I got to test out the code tomorrow' After eating his food he dropped the plate into the dishwasher and head up to his room after saying goodnight to his parents.

After he got upstairs he flicked his computer on and got changed out of his clothes into his boxers

'Remind self to format this dinosaur' he waited till the computer finished booting before opening his messenger contacts list 'Rei's on'  
After double clicking Rei's name he quickly sent her a nudge

"Rei isn't here Shinji, Its Rits"  
"That's ok, Tell her I'll talk to her tomorrow"  
"Will do"

Shinji sighed before switching the pc off, They was nothing else he could do until tomorrow when it came time to test the code's  
After a while sleep took over.

---------------------

Gendo whispered something into Yui's ear  
"Gendo! No way!"  
He deflated "come on, Like as if anyone would know"  
"The kitchen is not the place to do that"  
"Please" Gendo started to beg his wife  
"Be good and maybe some other day, Until then" She stood up and gestured Gendo to follow to the bedroom, He caught on what she meant and raced after her

--------------------

Rei just finished her shower and was walking to her room when Ritsuko gave her Shinji's message, she smiled slightly before closing her bedroom door

"Mom when do you think she will grow the courage to ask that boy?"  
Naoko sighed "I don't know Rits" 'I have tried to put hints on that boy but nothing happens'  
"I think I should help them"  
Her mother looked at her raising a eyebrow "Don't embarrass them" she said coldly

Ritsuko sheepishly put her arm behind her neck "me" gesturing with a finger "Never"

Naoko rolled her eyes at her only biological daughter "Don't feel useless if your efforts are unseen"  
"I know mum, I know you tried a while back" Naoko's eyes went wide as saucers  
"How did you know?"  
"Mum you had a file on your desk outlining the plan, Your lucky Rei didn't see it"  
Naoko calmed down "Thank god I thought she knew"

Her daughter laughed at her discomfort before Naoko threw the remote at her

--------------------

**The Next Day**

Shinji walked threw the steel gates at school when he noticed Asuka was again basking in the glory of being state champion Unfortunally for Shinji because his dad owned the company he couldn't participate in the Competitions, Specially in unit one, Rei could however she never did.

He quickly caught up with his other 2 mates before heading to class, When inside shinji was conered by Rei "I know what you did"  
Shinji's eyes tripled in size before Rei dragged him away

Whispering to each other  
"How did you know?"  
"I was watching the Magi last night, Lucky Mother wasn't watching it"  
Shinji gulped  
"I want in on it, what's the access codes?"  
"Shinji looked over at Kensuke who nodded

"Ok, Meet me at the arena and I'll tell you before we go in. Just remember it needs testing but it brings up the diagnostic menu giving us full control over all attributes, Even showing other players weakness's"

Rei was surprised that shinji could even do that  
"Very well, See you then Shinji"  
He nodded and walked back over to his friends

"What was that about" Touji asked as they sat down  
"Rei is coming to play with us this afternoon"  
"Oh that.. I cant make it today, Dad wants me home after school" Touji slumped in his chair  
Kensuke and shinji glanced at each other 'perfect'  
"That suck's Touji, You better come tomorrow, Kensuke recons he can beat you down"  
Touji smirked "As if this anal inspector can beat me"

Kensuke gritted his teeth, Touji always presumed that he was gay, and as much as he would try to say otherwise Touji would never admit it was a lie

Shinji laughed at his friends fighting before moving his gaze to Ayanami 'She looks beautiful in the sunlight'  
He noticed his friends had gone quiet and turned around to see the teacher had walked in.

Hikari stood up and did the usual routine announcing the start of the class

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Well there's the prologue to this story, Please Read and Review, I should have the 2nd chapter up tomorrow sometime. I will keep the chapters around 2500 word's even threw this one barely reachs 2000 haha. But it is the first chapter so its allowed. I think... **

**I'm going to need a pre reader as well if someone would like to help.**

**Cheers  
John**


	2. Chapter 2

**Post Third Impact**

**Eva Combat - in the world after third Impact Shinji leads the life of a school student, he has a dark criminal past of computer crimes. Rei Ayanami a child hood friend of his, A orphan taken in by the Akagi's, at a very young age. Eva Combat - A Evangelion Simulation game created by Nerv Corporation**

**Written By John Chalker**

**Chapter Two**  
"**Speech"**  
'**thought**

-------------

The time went by as it usually did, Touji managed to set a new record of holding buckets within 5 minutes of the class starting

The teacher gave the students a assignment on Computer technology in which they had to pair up, Because Touji couldn't understand a mouse from a keyboard Kensuke paired with him, Rei quickly paired with Shinji before Asuka had the chance to instead she paired up with Hikari

Shinji, Rei, Kensuke and Touji were eating lunch underneath the same tree they always did, It was up on the hill so it overlooked the school

Shinji turned away from the other boys "So Rei what do you want to do for the assignment"  
She grabbed her notes and handed it to him "A slide show showing the timeline of technology and its achievements"  
"Awesome, When do you want to start it?" he handed back the notes  
"Tonight after we are finished at the arena"  
They agreed "Want to do it at my place, My parents won't be home to annoy us"  
Rei smiled at the idea "Yes that would be good"

Kensuke was listening in and turned to Touji "When do you think these two will get together?" he said barely in a whisper  
"Dunno man, If Shinji could beat around the bush he would, and when his finished he would glue that bush back together just to beat around it again" Touji chuckled after he presumed that was the smartest thing he said all day

"What are you two laughing about?" Shinji was curious why Touji was laughing  
"He just said something that he thought was funny" Kensuke added leaning back  
"He said.." He was silenced when Touji put him into a head lock and started playing his head like a bongo

Shinji turned from the two fighting males and asked Rei if she wanted to go back to class, she agreed and they left the other two behind

"You tell Ikari and you're a dead man" Touji let Kensuke go and stood up  
"Man don't do that again or else!" Kensuke was abit pissed  
"Or else, your going to pound me?" he laughed "My bum is a out pipe not a in pipe"

Kensuke gritted his teeth again

--------------------------

It wasn't long till school was over and the teens were walking towards the arena, Touji had already said his goodbyes and took off home, Shinji was explaining the code script to Kensuke and Rei

"Yeah other units can access the script but they won't have the Game debugger mode, Kensuke I made that so other people can't crash the game, Only units zero and one can access the game debugger, but the rest can still access the unit debugger"  
"I guess that's all we need anyhow" He flexed his arms, "This is going to be sweet"

"So the Code is to say 'Commander Ikari' while pulling on the left throttle and activating the Self destruct within five seconds?"  
Shinji nodded "That's the one Rei"

They walked up to the entrance before shinji showed his ID "They are with me"  
The clerk looked at the boy "Very well go on in" 'Spoilt little brat'

Shinji flashed a quick smile to Kensuke and walked threw the doors and to the empty plugs in the VIP room

"Jump in guys, Use channel 72 code 3382" Shinji jumped into his entry plug and waited for the others to come online"

Kensuke "Danm it I got stuck with this junk of crap unit 102"  
Shinji "Man don't worry we have the big upper hand, Plus this channel is the one installed in that script, We can talk about anything on hear and no one else can listen in"  
Rei "I underestimated you shinji"  
Shinji "Hehe Activate"

The image's of the playing field came to life and a message appeared on screen  
'Welcome to Eva bash, scripts will be automatically detected by the Magi super Computer and you will be banned, Watch your language and be good to others'

Kensuke "Dude did you see that"  
Shinji "Yeah but we are running the script by using this radio channel, it will only detect a script if you input it, but if you activate one that's on the Magi it will determine its allowed, and when it see's invisible mode not even the Akagi's will see it unless they know its there and know the password. Now activating code"

Shinji activated the Code instantly bringing up the debug menu "It works guys"

he quickly clicked on the god mode only available to unit one and zero, Kensuke had to select the codes from the pop down list

Shinji "Lets move it!"  
Rei "Roger"  
Kensuke "On it"

Shinji spotted Asuka's red Eva unit and jumped up in the air instantly taking flight and hovering some 4000 feet above the ground 'She doesn't know what's coming'

He activated his prog knife and one cut one kill code he smirked 'your going down Asuka'

Before Asuka realised it Shinji was on top of her and slashed her pinkie, She didn't see where he slashed her but her cockpit instantly went red and a message appeared "You have been killed by Unit 01" she was left cursing inside her plug waiting to be re-spawned

Shinji: "O my god it works!"  
Kensuke: "What does!" Kensuke shouted as he was still trying to work out the system  
Shinji: "The one slash one kill code for the prog knife"  
Kensuke: "Sweet"

_Unit 30 was killed by Unit 102  
Unit 42 was killed by Unit 102  
Unit 109 was killed by Unit 102_

"Kensuke stop it!" Shinji shouted "We don't want to raise suspicion"  
"aww Danm" Kensuke sounded rejected

_Unit 02 was killed by Unit 00_  
Rei: "She's not going to like that"  
Kensuke: "haha that's awesome Rei"

PM to unit 00,01,102: "When did you 3 know how to pilot?"  
Shinji: "Ignore her"  
Rei: "Acknowledged"  
Kensuke: "With pleasure"

Unit 02 was killed by unit 102  
Kensuke: "haha this is so cool"  
Shinji: "Dude she is going to kill you"  
Kensuke: "haha never"  
Shinji: "I mean at school"  
Kensuke gulped 'Oh crap'

They continued playing around for abit and moved to the outskirts of the city map to talk

Shinji: "Well we know it works"  
Kensuke: "Man its awesome, I'm having a ball"

Rei: "Shinji you have done well, I'm surprised"

They continued talking for abit before it was time to go, As Shinji exited the plug Asuka was there waiting  
"What the hell was that!"  
"Piloting, like you should know"  
This infuriated her "Baka! I know what it was, you were cheating!"  
Shinji put on a shocked expression "Cheating! You know the Magi would pick that up!"  
She calmed down before she hissed "Tell wonder girl I want to talk to her, and tell that stooge I will see him later"

'She's not happy at all' Shinji thought as he waited for the other two to come out 'I feel sorry for you Ken'

---------------

"Did she really say that?" Kensuke was nervously laughing 'I'm so dead'  
"Don't worry to much man, just stay clear of her and let her repeatedly kill you next time, then she might leave you alone physically"  
Kensuke groaned, there was a slim chance he could avoid Asuka. And being killed repeatedly did hurt his score's

"Shinji-kun we should start on the assignment soon" Rei let herself be known from behind the boys  
"Oh yeah, Sorry Ken we got to go" Shinji put his arm behind his neck smiling  
"No problem, see you at school tomorrow!" he took off down a side street

"Shall we go?" Shinji asked pointing the way to his apartment  
Rei nodded and started walking beside him  
"Are you hungry Rei?" Shinji spoke trying to break the silence "I can cook something when we get back"  
Rei smiled, She loved his cooking "That would be good Shinji-kun"  
"Cool, I'll start it as soon as we get there so we can study as soon as possible"

They walked the rest of the way in silence to his apartment, Once inside Shinji quickly took his shoes off and started preparing the food, Rei followed him

"I wish to help you cook" She spoke from the kitchen doorway  
"It's fine rei I can manage, Go watch some tv or you can set up in the lounge room if you want" He didn't take his eyes off the food  
"Can I… Can I watch you cook?" Rei quickly put her hand over her mouth while her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink

"Yeah sure Rei, Come in and i'll show you how i season the vegetables"  
Rei sighed 'Thank god he didn't pick up on that' She noticed that he started humming as he cooked 'Is he blind that I'm interested in him?'

He looked over at Rei "Its ready" Rei quickly looked at the floor when he turned towards her "Ok"  
'Why did she blush' Shinji thought as he set down the plates 'Maybe I'm seeing things'  
"So Rei" Shinji started to fork in the food "Got any idea's on when we should start on the Timeline?"  
She looked at him for a few seconds before snapping out of it "Oh.. Yeah I already have it started from when the first production computer was built" she poked at her food for a while before taking a mouthful

Shinji didn't notice that she was acting strangely "Ok I'm all done" Shinji took his plate over to the dishwasher "When your finished just chuck your plate here and meet me in the lounge room" She nodded and after he left she started forking down the food as quickly as possible

"hiccup"  
"hiccup"  
'oh no'  
"hiccup'  
"Shinji! Hiccup"  
"hiccup"  
Shinji same back in the kitchen and noticed Rei was hiccuping "Oh dear, Here have a glass of water"  
"hiccup"  
"hiccup ok"

She quickly drank the water and waited awhile  
"You know you shouldn't eat fast, it can cause hiccups" Shinji said sarcastically  
She narrowed her eyes at him "I'm well aware of the now"

Shinji laughed as he took her plate and cup to the sink "Well come on if you wanna start this assignment  
Rei pulled herself from the chair "Very well"

Rei was the first to sit down, Shinji sat beside her "My notebook's flat, Kinda forgot to charge it"  
"That's ok" Rei turned her screen so shinji could see it better "I got this much done, do you thinkj this picture is better or the other one?"  
Shinji reached across and selected one of them "That one looks good"  
"I think so too" They attached the image to the slideshow and Rei started typing some lines to explain the picture, "Are you going to let me do some work on it?"  
Rei stopped for a second "You can tell me write to write if you wish"

Shinji grabbed her hand surprising Rei "No I want to do some work as well" Rei blushed slightly at his touch, And by how close they were

Shinji was jus about to say something else when the apartment door opened and his mum dragged a very drunk Gendo inside  
Gendo looked at the children and smirked noticing Shinji was holding Rei's hand, He instantly gave him a thumbs up "Wahoo go son.. GO FOR GOLD!"  
"SHUT UP GENDO" Yui shouted dragging him into the lounge room

Shinji looked at his hand still holding Rei's and turned a deep shade of Red  
"Uh… Sorry" he still didn't let go, It was Yui's turn to speak about it  
"What's going on here?"

If it was possible Shinji would have gone even redder, Rei was already blushing heavily "Shinji, you can let go now"  
"uh right" he let go of her hand "Sorry"

Yui smiled before Gendo sat up "So when did you make a move Shinji boy? Im so proud of you"  
Before Yui or Shinji could say something Gendo passed out again

"Umm I should go" Rei stood up and started packing away her things  
Shinji stoped her "No its ok Rei, We can continue the assignment upstairs"  
Rei looked at the boy of her dreams "No I should be getting back home, otherwise my step-mother will be worried sick"

He thought for a second "Yeah I guess your right" he helped her pack her stuff away "I will see you at school tomorrow Rei"  
She nodded and walked out of the lounge room, Before she exited she said goodbye to Yui and left

"Don't move from that spot Shinji, I'm going to put your father to bed and I want to have a talk to you"  
Shinji nodded and Yui started to drag Gendo upstairs 'I hope she isn't mad' he thought 'Wait a second why am I in trouble!..'

He remembered the feeling when he was holding Rei's arm 'Why didn't I notice that before?'

He heard a crash from upstairs and his father mumble 'did she blush or was it my imagination?'

Just then Yui walked back into the lounge room and sat in front of Shinji

"So, When did it happen?" She sounded excited  
"Umm, uh what?" Shinji asked trying to lie  
"You and Rei, I knew it would happen one day, So when did it happen?"  
Shinji looked around the room noting the escape routes  
"Don't bother kiddo, I have locked all the doors and windows" She smirked as she sat back in the chair

"Danm" Shinji defeately leant back in his chair "Its not what it looked like, Rei wanted to do all of the typing and I tried to stop her"

Yui nodded in understanding "That still doesn't explain why you were holding her hand, and it doesn't explain you continuing to hold it and you and rei blushing"  
"She was blushing!" Shinji acted really surprised at that  
Yui groaned "Are you stupid? She likes you!"  
He looked at the coffee table "I didn't know she did, God I'm so blind!"

"It's understandable, But what do you feel towards her?"

"Well I do like her but.." he got cut off "But what?"  
"I don't know, She is pretty and I guess I'm just nervous" He said just barely higher then a whisper  
Yui smirked "No need to worry Shinji, I can help you but first you better go chase her down before she gets home"

He looked at his mum "Why?"  
Yui sighed "Because Ritsuko said that if Rei was to try again and she didn't get you, That she would give up"  
Shinji's eyes tripled "Are you serous?"  
"Yeah" Yui nodded to further impact her statement

"Oh crap, I got to go mum!" With that Shinji took off after Rei.

"Ok, be careful!" 'I'm such a genius' Yui did a little twirl and picked up the phone

"Hi is Naoko there?"  
"_Hi Mrs Ikari, I'll just get her"_  
"_Hello this is Naoko"_  
"Hey its Yui, Listen I think Shinji and Rei might be finally admitting they're feelings to each other"

Silence….

"_Are you sure!"_  
"Well yeah.. I just caught them holding hands just now, Rei left obviously embarrassed, I just told shinji to chase her down cause Ritsuko said that Rei would give up if he didn't pick up on it"  
"_I see"_  
"So tell Rits about it"  
"_Will do, So I guess you wanna bet too?"_  
"Yeah why not, 10000 yen says My son Shinji will ask her out tonight"  
"_Your on"_  
Click

'you better boy' Yui sat on the couch waiting

-----------

'Danm where is she?' Shinji was running towards the Akagi residence ' I should have caught up to her by now'

A Car driving slowly caught his eye, he then noticed Rei walking beside it "REI!"  
Rei looked behind her "Sorry I can't speak anymore, Give Mr Yoko my regards"  
"Yes maim" the car drove off  
Shinji caught up moments later "Rei, who was that?"  
"Oh they were reporters, They wanted to know if any stories were worth writing about here"  
Shinji nodded and looked at the fleeting car

"Why are you here shinji?" she was feeling abit giddy

'oh that… how do I say this?' "Rei about before I…"

**---------------**

**Authors Notes:**

**Nice Cliff hanger? Or bad Cliff hanger?**

**I will do some parts on the other characters in the next few chapters as well, I have work all weekend so I'm not sure if I will update in time before then, But there's always hope**

**I will try to update this ASAP.  
Thanks for the good reviews people.**

**Please read and review**

**Thanks  
John**


End file.
